Digital Radio Mondiale (DRM) is a set of digital audio broadcasting technologies designed to work over the frequency bands currently used for analog radio broadcasting including Amplitude Modulation (AM) broadcasting, particularly shortwave, and Frequency Modulation (FM) broadcasting. DRM is more spectrally efficient than AM and FM, allowing more stations, at higher quality, into a given amount of bandwidth, using various MPEG-4 audio coding formats.
Modern radio receiver systems typically include a visual display to display information to users. This information may include list of stations in different categories such as AM stations, FM stations and DRM stations. Program information associated with each program being broadcasted may also be included in the display.
Typically, the broadcast stations are scanned separately to obtain a list of different types of stations in a geographical area and the list must be updated in the case when a radio receiver system is mounted in a moving vehicle.